Father
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Penculikan, kejahatan, kekejaman terpaksa ia lakukan demi menyelamatkan kehidupan anak satu-satunya yang ia kasihi. Ia rela menghilangkan rasa kemanusiaan, ia membutakan dirinya saat membunuh, ia kejam dan kotor. Ia merenggut banyak kehidupan demi menyelamatkan sebuah kehidupan. / "Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku seorang ayah."


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Oneshoot, Alternative Universe, OOC

…

Summary:

Penculikan, kejahatan, kekejaman terpaksa ia lakukan demi menyelamatkan kehidupan anak satu-satunya yang ia kasihi. Ia rela menghilangkan rasa kemanusiaan, ia membutakan dirinya saat membunuh, ia kejam dan kotor. Ia merenggut banyak kehidupan demi menyelamatkan sebuah kehidupan. / "Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku seorang ayah."

…

 **Father**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

.

.

ZRASSHHH

Sasuke memandang pemakaman seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlangsung dari kejauhan. Hujan mengiringi pemakaman anak kecil yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya. Anak kecil yang beberapa hari lalu telah ia ambil seluruh organ tubuhnya dengan peralatan seadanya—sebuah pisau kecil, obat penghilang rasa sakit dan es batu sebagai bius.

Mungkin tak ada yang tahu jika laki-laki berwajah dingin itu sedang menangis dalam hujan. Sesungguhnya Sasuke tak berniat membunuh, keadaan lah yang memaksa dirinya menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin. Demi menyelamatkan Sarada—anaknya yang sedang berjuang melawan maut, ia terpaksa bergabung dengan sebuah kelompok penjualan organ tubuh manusia—Akatsuki.

Penculikan, kejahatan, kekejaman terpaksa ia lakukan demi menyelamatkan kehidupan anak satu-satunya yang ia kasihi. Ia rela menghilangkan rasa kemanusiaan, ia membutakan dirinya saat membunuh, ia kejam dan kotor. Ia merenggut banyak kehidupan demi menyelamatkan sebuah kehidupan. Dan Sasuke, laki-laki itu benar-benar menyesalinya.

" _Gomen._ "

Air matanya kembali jatuh bercampur dengan hujan mengiringi kepergiannya.

…

"Ini bayaranmu untuk hari ini."

Sasuke menerima uang dari hasil kejahatannya. Laki-laki berambut raven itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini dan duduk di sudut ruangan dengan memandang sendu uang hasil pekerjaan kotor yang seharusnya tak pantas ia berikan untuk pengobatan Sarada. Tapi biarlah, demi kehidupan anaknya, untuk saat ini ia akan melupakan hal itu.

"Besok ya?" ia berujar dengan tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

Besok adalah hari yang dijadwalkan Sarada untuk menjalani operasi terakhir untuk kesembuhan penyakit yang dideritanya sejak kecil. Sasuke telah mendengar operasi ini akan dipimpin langsung oleh Kakashi, satu-satunya dokter yang bersedia merawat dan membantu kesembuhan Sarada sejak dulu. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke mengambil ponsel miliknya lalu menekan beberapa nomor untuk menghubungi dokter yang akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk operasi Sarada yang akan berlangsung besok.

Senyum kelegaan lagi-lagi terpancar dari wajah tampan ayah beranak satu ini saat Kakashi menjawab panggilannya tak lama kemudian.

"Kakashi- _san_ , tolong sembuhkan Sarada." Ia berucap begitu tenang. Kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan telepon. "Jaga anak dan istriku, katakan pada mereka aku menyanyangi mereka berdua."

Sasuke tersenyum menatap ponsel hitam miliknya, sejujurnya ia ingin menghubungi Sakura—istrinya tapi laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk memberi kejutan pada istrinya tanpa memberitahu kepulangannya hari ini. Lima tahun tak bertemu membuatnya sangat rindu.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir baginya bergabung dengan kelompok Akatsuki, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran karena uang yang dimilikinya sudah cukup untuk pengobatan Sarada. Selanjutnya Sasuke akan mencari uang dengan cara yang halal demi kehidupan keluarganya.

Tapi…

BRAKKK

"ANGKAT TANGAN!"

Entah datang dari mana, sekelompok pasukan polisi datang berhamburan dengan menodongkan pistolnya ke arah penghuni rumah kecil yang terletak di pinggiran hutan itu membuat semua orang di sana berlari berhamburan menghindari kejaran polisi tak terkecuali Sasuke. Laki-laki itu mencoba menghindari kepungan polisi dengan melompat dari jendela dan berlari menuju hutan.

DOR!

Suara teriakan kesakitan Sasuke terdengar setelah suara tembakan dari senapan milik salah satu polisi itu menyalak mengeluarkan satu butir timah panas yang sukses mengenai dada Sasuke. Ia terus berlari menembus hutan semakin dalam mencoba melarikan diri dari kejaran para polisi yang terus mengejarnya dengan membawa lampu senter dan segerombol anjing pelacak.

Langkahnya terseok-seok menahan sakit akibat timah panas yang menembus dadanya. Ia terus berlari tak tentu arah dan saat tubuhnya mulai lelah, Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah yang dihiasi dedaunan kering.

"Sepertinya aku berhasil melarikan diri." Sasuke beringsut ke arah pohon terdekat kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu pohon besar. Laki-laki itu memegangi dadanya yang tertembak mencoba menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir. Sesekali ia meringis—menahan nyeri, napasnya semakin terengah-engah.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, kemudian menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Beruntung sinyal masih berfungsi meskipun tidak terlalu bagus.

"Sakura…" ia berkata dengan napas terengah-engah setelah seseorang menjawab teleponnya.

' _Sasuke-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?_ '

Laki-laki itu tersenyum saat mendengar nada kekhawatiran dari istrinya. "Hn, aku hanya kelelahan setelah bekerja. Kau tenang saja." Ia berbohong.

' _Tapi—_ '

"Sstt… Jangan bertanya lagi, aku baik-baik saja." Ia memotong ucapan istrinya. "Bagaimana operasinya?" Sasuke bertanya sekuat tenaga mencoba tetap bertahan disela luka tembak dan darah yang terus mengalir membasahi bajunya.

' _Operasinya akan dilakukan besok. Terima kasih selama ini kau sudah bekerja keras demi anak kita, Sasuke-kun. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia._ '

Mendengar kabar itu hatinya terasa lega. "Jangan menangis."

' _Ya, aku tidak akan menangis._ '

Sasuke terkekeh. Bodoh, bahkan Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura masih menangis dalam diam.

' _Aku merindukanmu. Kapan kau pulang, Sasuke-kun?_ '

Sasuke memandang ke arah langit, meskipun tertutupi lebatnya pohon tapi ia masih bisa melihat langit yang semakin terang. Hn, mungkin sebentar lagi fajar akan datang.

"Secepatnya, Sakura. Aku juga merindukanmu dan Sarada, sangat." Nafasnya tersengal-sengal membuat sang istri di seberang telepon kembali cemas.

' _Sasuke-kun, apa kau benar baik-baik saja? Kau terdengar—_ '

"Sudah kubilang jangan bertanya, aku baik-baik saja. Mengerti?" ia kembali berdusta menahan rasa sakit yang semakin mendera. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, tubuhnya benar-benar seakan mati rasa bahkan ia sudah tak merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya.

' _Baiklah, katakan padaku jika terjadi apa-apa._ '

"Hn."

Hening sesaat. Hanya terdengar nafas Sasuke yang terdengar begitu kasar dan berat.

"Sakura…"

' _Ya?_ '

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku seorang ayah. Maafkan aku selama ini sudah meninggalkanmu begitu lama. Aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian berdua, aku ingin segera pulang dan bertemu kalian. Tunggulah aku, aku janji akan segera pulang. Aku janji." Laki-laki itu menangis dalam diam, menahan isakannya agar tak terdengar oleh wanita sangat dicintainya yang telah memberinya sebuah keluarga dan telah membuatnya bahagia.

' _Hmm…_ _Sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu menunggumu, Sasuke-kun._ '

Sasuke begitu tenang mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin tidur Sakura, bisakah kau menceritakan tentangmu dan Sarada sebelum aku tertidur?'

' _Baiklah, aku mulai dari kejadian hari ini. Kau tahu? Saat ini Sarada sedang menjalani persiapan operasi bersama para dokter. Dokter bilang Sarada sangat pintar dan cantik. Sarada selalu memujimu di hadapan mereka Sasuke-kun dan—_ '

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan demi ucapan istrinya. Ponsel di telinganya telah jatuh bersamaan dengan tangannya yang terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Ia terus mencerna setiap ucapan istrinya yang semakin tak jelas seolah telinganya tuli. Pandangan matanya mengabur. Hirupan demi hirupan nafas semakin lama semakin sesak menandakan bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama.

Kejutan yang sudah Sasuke rencanakan mungkin tak akan pernah ia capai dan janji itu… Astaga bahkan ia membuat janji palsu pada anak dan istrinya, janji yang tak akan pernah ia tepati selamanya. Mungkin ini adalah pembalasan bagi dirinya karena telah menjadi seorang pembunuh yang merampas banyak kehidupan. Bahkan ia mati di tengah hutan, kedinginan dan sendirian. Seandainya bisa, bolehkan ia meminta sekali saja untuk bertemu keluarga kecilnya?

"Bodoh."

Dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang memucat.

…

Seorang gadis kecil duduk termenung di kursi roda menghadap jendela rumah sakit. Pandangannya lurus menatap hamparan bunga dari balik jendela ruangannya yang sedikit terbuka. Angin musim dingin perlahan menyentuh wajah manisnya yang terlihat sendu.

Pintu kamar ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda dalam balutan _sweater_ hitam masuk kemudian menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Sarada, kenapa jendelanya dibiarkan terbuka? Udara di luar sana sangat dingin."

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Sarada itu melirik ibunya sebentar. "Mama, kapan Papa pulang?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Secepatnya karena Papamu sudah berjanji akan segera pulang." Jawabnya halus sembari memeluk Sarada dari belakang.

"Hn."

'Papa cepat pulang, aku dan Mama menunggumu.'

Gadis kecil itu berharap dalam hati menanti sebuah janji. Janji yang tak akan pernah Sasuke tepati sampai kapan pun…

… selamanya.

.

.

END

Hueee… Gomeeeeen Sasukenya kami bikin mati, ini karena tuntutan skenario. T_T *Kabur*

Btw itu pas akhir Saradanya udah dioperasi ya, lagi dalam masa penyembuhan. *Benar-benar kabur*

…

Salam

SasuSaku


End file.
